1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable length pool cue for billiards, pool, snooker and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a telescopically adjustable length pool cue having a rotatably mounted eccentric cam, whereby, the cam, when rotatably engaged, frictionally locks the two telescopic members in a length-desired position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for adjustable pool cues have been provided in the past. For example, Desmond et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,671, discloses a telescopically adjustable game cue with a cylindrical collet disposed between two relatively moveable telescopic members which are urged towards one another when rotated relative to one another, thereby releasably locking the two telescopic members in desired position. In addition, Scroggins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,034 and Jolly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,964 also disclose pool cues whereby two telescopically received sections are releasably locked together. The Scroggins patent discloses a locking thimble sleeve located on the outer butt portion which, when tightened, locks the two sections together, while the Jolly patent discloses a cue whereby the members are threadably engaged and locked together. Keaggy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,730, discloses a game cue comprised of several threadably interchangeable parts for adjusting the length and weight of the cue for the various strokes played.
Other prior art patents disclose a variety of means for releasably locking two telescopic members together, although they do not deal specifically with pool cues (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,873,129; 2,992,026; 3,098,669; 3,515,418; 3,814,023; and 5,011,319.) While apparently generally acceptable for their intended functions, by and large, the prior art locking devices are complicated in design, expensive and difficult to manufacture, and cumbersome to use. Moreover, as far as is known, none of the prior art devices afford an adjustable length pool cue for billiards, pool, snooker and the like as simple operation and construction as the present invent ion which affords the advantages hereinafter described.